Shadow
by ForeverRobsessed
Summary: She was the light, helping him look beyond the darkness of his past. He will protect her, even when the shadows threaten to consume him. But will her love be enough to save him? A FAGE-9 gift written for JM Shaw {Placed No. 8 in the Top Ten Completed Fics of Feb at twifanfictionrecs dot com}
1. Chapter 1: Conundrum

**FAGE 9 — THE LAST RIDE**

 **TITLE — SHADOW**

 **WRITTEN BY — ForeverRobsessed**

 **WRITTEN FOR — JM Shaw (AKA** **WitchyVampireGirl)**

 **RATING — MA**

 **PROMPT USED —** ** _Don't You Wanna Stay_** **by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson**

 **BANNER ARTIST — Mina Rivera  
**

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the community below to your alerts to get all the stories directly to your inbox.

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: CONUNDRUM**

Soft, but sure footsteps echoed in the dark room. He walked straight to the chest of drawers in the corner, pulling a key from his pocket. He crouched low and turned it in the lock to open the bottommost drawer. Inside, his hand searched deep until it came across the object it sought — a flat, black, rectangular box. He hadn't set eyes on it since he'd last stuffed it in there. He hadn't needed to even think of it ever since.

But tonight . . . he had to go back to a past he had hoped to never revisit, even in his thoughts.

So, he plucked the lid open with steady fingers. His throat bobbed with a swallow as he inspected the gleaming metal. His gaze roamed over the magazine and the ammunition. Nimble fingers made quick work of loading it, having forsaken, but not forgotten the habit.

Once it was full, he slipped the magazine back in, pulled back on the slide, and then placed the gun back in the box.

He had a little while before he needed to head out.

He replaced the box in its spot, taking a moment to consider whether or not to carry a knife along, too. It was highly unlikely that he'd be able to keep his weapons on his person before he met Aro, but that wouldn't stop him from going in prepared.

Or perhaps it was better to appear as less of a threat as possible? After all, he wasn't looking for a fight.

Pursing his lips, he considered the conundrum, only to be startled when the light was flicked on suddenly.

He turned swiftly, only to find deep brown orbs staring at him with a hint of fire in their depths.

Her gaze flashed to the drawer behind him for just a second, but it was enough to make her lips press down in a firm line.

"What were you doing, Edward?"

Her voice was almost flat, but he knew it well enough to hear the slight quiver she attempted to veil.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He didn't know what to say. They'd gone over this repeatedly in the past one week, ever since Felix had turned up at his workplace, his steel grey eyes conveying a silent message.

"Edward?" Bella prompted again, expecting an answer although they both knew she had realized why he was there.

"I have to go see him, Bella," Edward tried for the umpteenth time.

She thrust her hands into her hair and cried, "No, you don't!"

"He sent Felix to let us know he's found us. He sent the hotel's address to get me to see him."

"Do you even hear yourself? You talk as if you know the man."

Edward took a step forward. "I do know him," he insisted. "I spent half my life in his crew. I know how he works, how he thinks."

A sob caught in her throat and she shook her head. Suppressing it with a deep breath, she walked over to Edward, and placed her hands on his cheeks. "You say you know him, and yet you're ready to walk into his trap," she eked out in a strangled whisper. "If you know him so well, why are you trying to go back to him?"

Edward sighed, pulling her closer and tucking her head under his chin. He breathed in the scent of her hair as he murmured, "I don't _want_ to go back to him. I left that life behind the moment I realized I loved you, Bella. But I don't have a choice. If I don't go to him, he'll come here. And I can't have him anywhere near you."

"Because Aro would love to kill me for taking his most trusted man away from him forever." She pulled back to look at him. Tears shimmered in her eyes, and they sent agony rippling through his chest. "Just like he'd love to kill you for walking away from him."

"He let me leave back then," Edward argued, though he couldn't muster enough conviction in his voice.

"We ran away in the middle of the night," she amended.

"But we never would've gotten out of the city if he'd really intended to stop us, Bella. You know that."

Her shoulders shook in his arms. "What are you saying? He let us go then, so that means he doesn't hold a grudge against us?" She sniffled. "You know as well as I do that's not true. We changed our goddamn identities, Edward! We moved as far away as we could. If he didn't harbor any resentment, why would he go through the trouble of looking for us? Just to catch up?" She sneered in disgust. "He's playing with you! Luring you out to walk into his sick trap."

His arms tightened around her waist. "Even so, I can't . . . I need to go speak to him."

"Why?" she cried.

"I can't have him come here!" Edward replied, frustration seeping into his voice. "We escaped, Bella, but we've never been completely free. The shadow of my past has always loomed upon us. Maybe this one last meeting can chase it away. Aro can get it out of his system, and we can finally put it all behind us. Whatever it is he wants from me, I can handle anything as long as it doesn't involve you."

"You promised." Her voice broke. "You promised me you'd break all ties."

Edward's eyes tightened. He lifted his hand to show her the wedding band that adorned his finger. "I know. But I also promised to love you and protect you until my dying breath. If I have no choice but to break one of those promises, I have no doubt which one I'd keep."

* * *

 **A/N —** Firstly, I'd like to express my gratitude to the wonderful ladies who worked on this with me: snoopylover60, Payton79, Ninkita, and Pamela. I couldn't have done this without you.

This story comprises of six chapters, all of which will be posted today.

Finally, and most importantly, JM Shaw, I hope you enjoy it!

 **Pics for each chapter can be found in my FB group – Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed**

I'll see you in an hour or so.


	2. Chapter 2: Deadline

**WRITTEN FOR — JM Shaw (AKA WitchyVampireGirl)**

 **PROMPT USED —** ** _Don't You Wanna Stay_** **by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: DEADLINE**

Desperation flashed in Bella's eyes as she watched the resolve strengthen in his.

"What about Emmett?" she inquired, but he remained stoic.

"What about him?"

Her eyes grew wide, incredulous. "He told us the FBI was working to take Aro down! They just need more time."

" _We_ don't have time," Edward stressed. "Aro sent me the message a week ago. I haven't gone to see him until now because of Emmett and his promises. If I wait any longer . . ." He shook his head once, dispelling the horrifying thought of Aro or his cronies laying a hand on his wife.

"Then we could _run_. Just until Emmett and his team manage to find the proof they need."

Edward exhaled in a gush, feeling despair seep into every cell of his body when he saw the feverish gleam in her eyes . . . it wasn't quite hope, because despite her words, she _had_ to realize they didn't have an option here. But maybe it was the desire to hope, the scrambling effort to look for a ray of light in the bleakness that shrouded their future.

Whatever it was, it tore at his heart.

"And when will that be?" he asked her. "Days, months, weeks? I spoke to Emmett less than an hour after Felix handed me that piece of paper, and Emmett told me to give him a week. That deadline ends at midnight, and I haven't heard a word from him ever since." He framed her face between his palms. "They have other priorities, Bella, or they aren't as capable as they seem to think. We have to accept that. We're on our own."

"He helped us," she breathed as her tears spilled over, rolling down her cheeks. "He helped us so much when we were trying to settle down here."

"I know, love." His face softened as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "But we can't depend on him anymore."

"Edward," she whimpered, clutching his shirt in her fists. Her eyes flickered to the drawer that held the worst parts of his past, and he didn't want her to think of it.

Bringing a hand to her chin, he gently angled it back toward his face.

"We could be overreacting, you know," he remarked, making an effort to school his expression into a reassuring smile and infuse some confidence into his voice, though he felt anything but. "Aro was . . . fond of me. He probably just wants me to see me after all this time."

"Just see you," she parroted blankly, obviously not believing a word, but he soldiered on.

"Yeah. After all, Felix was always the silent type. His lack of an explanation doesn't have to mea—"

"Then what were you doing in there?" she interrupted, jutting her chin toward the chest of drawers. "If you don't think you're going to be in any sort of danger . . ."

"Of course it's dangerous," he admitted. He gazed behind him for a second before deciding to take this conversation out of the room. "I'm not denying that, Bella," he said, leading her to their bedroom. She didn't protest, almost sagging against him in defeat and despair. "I'm just saying there's no need to think of the worst-case scenario here. If I go talk to him like he wants, he has no reason to harm us."

She sat down on the bed, and he followed. Her shoulders were hunched, her eyes tired as they peered at him. "Do you really believe that?"

 _I have to_ , was the thought that ran through his mind.

Out loud, he simply said, "Yes."

She nodded slowly, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as a shudder wracked through her slender frame. He reached out to hold her but stopped, his arms lifted mid-way, unsure if she would accept him.

Curled in on herself, she sat there for a moment, leaving him reeling, helpless, broken.

 _Why didn't she understand? He had to do this . . . to make sure she was safe. Nothing else mattered. Aro was not a patient man. Making him wait meant inviting trouble,_ he pondered miserably.

Edward didn't mind paying the price for the sins of his past, but Bella didn't deserve this. Her only folly had been to fall in love with a criminal.

Despite his association with Aro's syndicate, he had never killed another human being. He had lied, stolen, and threatened, but he'd managed to escape committing that one heinous misdeed. But Edward knew that when Bella's safety was on the line, he wouldn't hesitate to do whatever was needed of him. He would take Aro's life just as easily as he would lay down his own for her.

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

The digits shone, appearing ominous as they displayed the time.

 _23:20_

* * *

 **A/N: I won't make you smile before I make you cry. Just saying.  
**

 **Pics for each chapter can be found in my FB group – Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed (You can find the link on my profile here.)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Tenacity

**WRITTEN FOR — JM Shaw (AKA WitchyVampireGirl)**

 **PROMPT USED —** ** _Don't You Wanna Stay_** **by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: TENACITY**

He felt the bed move under him and shifted his attention onto his wife, watching as she relaxed her posture. She raised her head slowly, and his breath hitched. Tears still brimmed in her eyes, but there was a strange sort of tenacity in them now. She shifted closer, angling her body to face his.

He opened his mouth, but could only voice her name before she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. He grunted as she scrambled on to his lap. His arms automatically encircled her waist, holding her steady while her lips continued to glide — firm and demanding — between his. He gave in, letting her lead, but kissing her back with equal fervor as his hands dipped underneath the hem of her shirt.

Smooth, warm skin met his fingertips, and her back arched at his touch. Her hips pressed down on his, grinding and rocking until he felt himself harden under her ministration. She pressed wet kisses along his jaw and nibbled at his stubbly skin, spurring him on.

"Bella." Her name left his lips in a whisper, a hint of caution mingling with the desire she evoked within his soul.

"Shhh," she replied, bringing her mouth back to his. "Don't say anything." He didn't miss the tremble in her voice, and it made his fingers dig deeper into the softness of her flesh. "Just . . . just stay with me, Edward. Stay with me." She lowered her lips to his, a tremor running down her spine. They both knew it was fear that made her shiver, but determined to hold him captive tonight, she rocked her pelvis over his.

A guttural groan escaped his lips, all his thoughts vanishing like mist in the brightness of the rising sun. All he felt, all he saw was his beautiful wife in his arms. This was exactly what she wanted, and he knew it. He knew her better than anyone, better than he knew himself.

And that was exactly why he couldn't stay.

She thought she could handle it — a life on the run. Always looking over their shoulders, always searching for enemies in strangers, always thinking any moment could be their last.

But he knew she couldn't. She'd try, of course . . . but eventually, the shadows would encroach upon her light, engulfing it, swallowing it whole until what remained would be nothing but the shell of the woman he'd always loved . . . her essence lost in the dark sea of crime she had rescued him from.

Because she had.

Without her, he would've never had the courage or the desire to put that life behind him.

Now, it was time to repay that debt. Now was the time to make sure that he would do whatever it took to ensure that she got to live out the life he'd promised her.

His hands loosened from her hips, his fingers curling away from her skin as his resolve strengthened.

But he had forgotten that she knew him just as well, too.

She felt it, the shift in his body, the tensing of his muscles as soon as he'd decided to pull away. Her skin prickled, aching at the loss of his touch. A sob caught in her throat as defeat loomed closer on her horizon.

Edward's heart clenched at the sound of her distress.

"Bella," he tried again, only to be silenced by her hand on his lips.

Tears swam in the chocolate depths of her eyes, and they slayed him, just as they always did.

"Love me, Edward," she whispered brokenly, the desperation in the soft sound sending a fissure down his resolve. "Just . . . love me. Hold me. Stay with me."

A choked breath escaped his mouth, tears threatening to spill over from his eyes as she pleaded with him.

 _This could be the last time_ , some corner of his mind whispered, catching him off-guard for a moment.

His fingers traced the planes of her face as he considered that thought, only to realize that it was, indeed true.

Edward wasn't delusional enough to be one hundred percent sure everything would go according to plan at his meeting with Aro. In fact, despite his assurances to Bella, the odds were stacked against him. A dozen things could go wrong, and every single one of them would lead him to lose Bella forever.

If anything went awry, this would be the last time he'd touch the velvet of her skin, the last time he'd kiss the soft suppleness of her lips, the last time he'd feel her love for him surround him in its embrace until he drowned in the feeling he'd never wanted to surface from.

Fear clawed at his skin as he considered the idea of losing her. That was exactly why he needed to go. If he didn't, the likelihood would become a certainty.

But he couldn't bear the thought of walking away from her, knowing he might never return, without being with her this one time.

Just one more time . . . to show her how much he loved her, to tell her why he was doing this.

Just one more time . . . to memorize every inch of her skin, every whisper of her breath, and carry them with him forever if this was his last night with her.

Just one more time . . . to make sure she never doubted his devotion . . . even if he couldn't be there to express it.

* * *

 **A/N: Pics for each chapter can be found in my FB group – Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

**WRITTEN FOR — JM Shaw (AKA WitchyVampireGirl)**

 **PROMPT USED —** _ **Don't You Wanna Stay**_ **by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: GOODBYE  
**

His lids fell shut, hot tears burning behind them as he tightened his hold on her. Capturing her lips between his, he poured every last bit of his love into the kiss, while hoping more than anything that she didn't sense the goodbye in his movements.

Her body molded into his as she opened her mouth, tasting, and teasing him until they were left gasping for breaths. Even when she pulled away, he didn't let her go far, pressing soft kisses along the corner of her mouth.

When he pressed his forehead to hers, she didn't open her eyes, as if it'd push away the reality that neither wanted to face. Instead, her hands slid over his shoulders and lower until they reached the hem of his shirt. He let her pull it over his head before reaching out to unbutton hers.

The world fell away as they undressed each other — nothing else existed, nothing could penetrate the world they lost themselves in, the one they shared only with each other.

When Bella finally opened her eyes, the intensity blazing in his green ones sent a ripple of desire curling down her spine. His mouth travelled across her chest, kissing, nipping, soothing until she was writhing in his lap. She could feel her need for him quickly spiraling out of control, so she pulled his face back up to hers, kissing him long and deep.

His hands rested on her waist, as she moved over him. Her slick warmth slid against his hardened flesh. A groan slipped past his mouth, his hips bucking up to meet hers. Bella couldn't wait any longer either. She breathed deeply and gripped his length in her palm, giving him a firm stroke before slowly lowering herself onto him. Her mouth fell open in a gasp as she felt her walls stretch until he was completely buried within her.

"You feel so perfect," he rasped, bringing his hands up to cup her breasts as she started to move over him.

She moaned when his thumbs circled her taut nipples. "Perfect," she echoed through a gasp, bracing her hands against his shoulders to pick up her pace.

His breathing was ragged as he watched her sink down on him, losing herself in her pleasure with her head thrown back in wild abandon. He swiveled his hips, matching her rhythm, and felt the tension coiling, building, surging through him.

 _Too much . . . too soon._

He didn't want it to end so soon. He wanted to savor her.

Squeezing her waist, he stopped her movement. Holding her in place, he sat up, so they were nose to nose.

"Slowly, Bella," he murmured, his fingers ghosting up and down her spine. "I want to make this last. Let's take it slow, love."

Her eyes were wide as she nodded. Moisture welled up in them, but she didn't let the tears fall. This wasn't the time to give in to grief. In this moment, all she wanted to do was love her husband . . . to fill a lifetime of love in the little time they'd been granted.

She stayed still, just looking into his eyes for a few moments, until the pressure became too much to bear. He let her go, leaning back on one hand, as she started to move again, slow and steady this time. His free hand roamed over every inch of her skin he could reach, unwilling to lose contact even for a second.

Their hearts pounded in a painful, jagged rhythm, saying things neither had the courage to voice.

 _I love you._

 _._

 _Don't go._

 _._

 _I can't live without you._

 _._

 _I don't want to lose you._

 _._

 _I have no choice._

 _._

Her rhythm faltered, growing choppier as she felt herself drawing closer and closer to the peak of her pleasure. He lifted his hips, meeting hers with deep thrusts, groaning long and low and driving them both toward the sublime high of fulfillment they found only in each other.

He pulled her down until his lips could capture her pebbled nipple. His tongue swirled around her sensitive flesh before he gave it a gentle tug with his teeth, giving her just what she needed to fall off the edge. His name escaped her lips in a breathless moan as she found her release. Her walls clenched and quivered around him, bringing him to sweet ecstasy with her.

Her body heaved with short, sharp breaths, collapsing against his as they rode out the waves of their high together. She draped herself over his chest, wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

"Don't leave me."

She whispered the words into his skin, her voice muffled, but the pain behind it wasn't. He held her closer.

"I'm here, Bella."

The soft whoosh of her breath ghosted over his skin, and he let his eyes fall close.

When he opened them again, it was an hour past midnight. He looked down at the woman in his arms, her face devoid of any hint of anxiety in slumber.

He inhaled deeply, drawing in the soft scent of her, and released it with a shuddering sigh. With utmost care, he shifted her body onto the bed. She stirred slightly, and her grip on his hand tightened, drawing the knife deeper into his chest.

 _For her,_ he reminded himself. _He had to do this for her._

She didn't understand the kind of callousness that lived inside Aro Volturi. Or maybe she did . . . that's why she wanted to protect him from it.

And he was trying to protect her.

Only one of them could succeed.

He leaned in to press his lips to her forehead. He lingered there for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut, branding the memory right into his soul. Calling on every last bit of the strength he possessed, he made himself pull away.

Edward didn't allow himself to look back as he walked out of the room, knowing that, if he did, he'd never be able to find the courage to leave her again.

He quickly pulled on a T-shirt and a hoodie over it. He took a moment to grab what he needed from the other room. Tugging the hood onto his head, he started to make his way out of the house.

Stumbling around in the dark while trying to be quiet was something he had practice with in his past life, but he realized that it was one habit that'd bitten the dust when he smacked his foot into the center table in their living room. Whatever was lying on it also fell to the ground with a muted thud. A muttered curse slipped from his mouth, while he prayed that Bella would not be roused by the noise.

He held his breath as he waited for a moment, half-expecting her to storm out of the room.

But she never did.

With a sigh, he leaned down to retrieve the fallen object. He turned the flashlight on his phone on to see that it was Bella's handbag on the floor, a few of its contents having fallen out. He quickly stuffed the items back in, pausing curiously when his hand encountered an unfamiliar envelope.

* * *

 **A/N:Two more to go now.  
**

 **Pics for each chapter can be found in my FB group – Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed**


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

**WRITTEN FOR — JM Shaw (AKA WitchyVampireGirl)**

 **PROMPT USED —** _ **Don't You Wanna Stay**_ **by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I will get to the replies once I complete posting the story, I promise :) Witchy, I'm soooo glad (and equally relieved) that you're enjoying this.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: FEAR**

It was several hours later when Bella roused from her sleep. She awoke slowly, bringing a hand to her aching head. She recognized the pain, which meant she hadn't gotten enough sleep. A quick glance at the early hour in the clock confirmed it for her. She turned on her side, extending a hand toward her husband's side of the bed . . .

. . . only to encounter cool, empty sheets.

The realization jarred her, bringing back memories of what'd happened a few hours ago. She sat up so quickly that a wave of dizziness rocked through her.

But she had no time for it.

She pushed through, wobbling onto her feet, and threw on her robe.

 _He wouldn't have left. He must be outside,_ she chanted frantically as she threw open the door and made her way through the apartment.

"Edward!" she called out over and over, checking in each room.

Agitation mounted inside her when her search turned up empty. She sank down to her knees, cupping her hands over her mouth when she realized he was gone.

"No," she whispered through a sob. "No, baby. Please come back! Come back to me!"

Her body trembled as fear shot through her veins, nearly choking her with its icy claws.

"No," she cried out, this time with resolve. "No."

She pushed herself up to her feet and nearly ran back to her room to grab her phone. Her fingers shook as she pulled up Emmett McCarty's number. Putting the call on speaker, she threw the phone onto her bed and changed into a pair of jeans.

The ringing tone went on and on, until it clicked off with Emmett's voicemail message. Bella groaned, but didn't give up. She threw on a sweatshirt and then called him back, over and over.

But he never answered.

She refused to give up . . . to think of the what-ifs.

She _had_ to go to Edward. That was the sole thought on her mind.

She wasn't stupid enough to not realize that it might be too late, already. But she needed something to hold on to . . . something to keep her heart beating in her chest until she saw with her own eyes that he was alright.

If he wasn't . . . that just wasn't an alternative she was prepared to even consider.

Pushing her feet into a pair of sneakers, she locked the door behind her and left. Finding a cab at the ungodly hour took her what felt like ages. When she finally managed to get into one, she quickly rattled off the address that Felix's note had contained, praying to every higher power that existed that she'd find Edward there, unharmed.

On arriving at the hotel, she threw the money on the seat and jumped out of the car. A huge crowd of people surrounded the entrance, many of them carrying microphones and cameras. Bella's heart lunged into her throat as she pushed through the throng until she was right in the front.

Horror ripped through her when she saw the police cars lined up at the entrance.

"At the moment, we don't have complete clarification on what has happened, but the dead body of a tall, young man with brown hair was brought out to the ambulance. There has been no official statement from the police rep yet, but we're hopeful . . ." The words were being spoken by a journalist standing near Bella, and her gut twisted when their meaning registered in her mind.

 _Dead body._

Understanding dawned on her. A wave of nausea curled her stomach, and she clutched herself tight, fearing that she would fall apart if she let go. She stumbled away from the crowd, whimpering as she struggled to process the fact that her husband was gone.

"No," she groaned, placing her hands over her ears, as if it'd drown out the realization spreading along her nerves. "Edward . . . Edward . . ."

Her breaths came out in shallow gasps, and she felt light-headed. She tried to grasp the bark of the tree in front of her. But her entire frame trembled, and she couldn't hold herself upright anymore. She swayed on her feet, her eyes starting to roll upward.

Unconsciousness beckoned, and she struggled against it, but her body wasn't strong enough.

A pair of arms caught her just before she could hit the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: Just one more chapter remaining. I'll try to have it up in an hour or so.  
**

 **Pics for each chapter can be found in my FB group – Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed**


	6. Chapter 6: Faith

**WRITTEN FOR — JM Shaw (AKA WitchyVampireGirl)**

 **PROMPT USED —** _ **Don't You Wanna Stay**_ **by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: FAITH**

"Bella!"

Her eyes were closed, and she squeezed them tighter. _His_ voice rang out in her ears . . . surely a figment of her imagination.

Now that it was all she had left, she wanted to hold on to it forever.

"Bella, love, open your eyes. Please, Bella."

The agony in his voice . . . she could never refuse him if it caused him pain.

Slowly, reluctantly, she let her eyes flicker open.

Wide, anxious, familiar emerald irises stared back at her, and her heart pounded a disjointed rhythm.

"Bella!" he whispered urgently, looking over her body for any signs of injury. "Are you alright? Tell me you're okay, please. Talk to me, Bella."

Her lips parted, but no words would come out.

He leaned in, pressing his cheek against hers, burying his face in her neck. This . . . _He_ felt so real . . . his arms surrounding her, his voice calling for her, the tears trickling down his cheeks.

It was only when she felt the moisture against her skin that she allowed herself to hope.

"Ed- Edward?" she asked softly.

He pulled back and cupped her face in his palms. "I'm here, Bella. Are you okay, love?"

She nodded and pulled in a deep breath, the knot in her chest loosening as she ran her hands over his arms — his warm, solid, _real_ arms.

"Oh, Edward," she cried.

He shushed her softly, pulling her close to his chest. "You scared me, love. I'm so glad you're alright. God, when I saw you falli—"

" _I_ scared _you?_ " She looked up at him in disbelief. "How do you think I felt when I woke up and you were gone?" Her voice broke at the last word. "And when I got here, they were talking about a young man dying . . ." She swallowed thickly, clutching his shirt in her fists. "I thought . . . I thought . . ."

"Shhh," he whispered, kissing her softly. "I get it. I'm so sorry. I never even went in there. I was just standing across the street, conflicted, when suddenly people wearing FBI vests raided the hotel."

Bella's eyes went wide. "FBI?"

One corner of his mouth curled up in a half-smile. "Emmett made good on his promise after all. Even if it was a few hours late."

She released a heavy breath. "You're still here," she murmured. "That means they weren't late." She suppressed a shiver at the thought of what could've happened had Edward actually gone in. "Who was it who died, then?"

"I think it was one of Aro's men," Edward answered. "Seems like they panicked and opened fire. The agents retaliated and managed to take one of them down. The rest are believed to have been caught, or so I gathered from one of the reporters."

"And Aro?" she breathed worriedly.

"He's still in there. At least, I haven't seen him being brought out of the entrance."

Bella nodded, laying her head against his chest. They were in the middle of the street, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was remain ensconced in her husband's arms until she could wipe the agony she'd endured in the last half an hour entirely from her memory.

"Did you see Emmett?" she asked, deducing that Edward must've heard from him and changed his decision of meeting Aro.

But his answer surprised her.

"No, but there's no way this could be a co-incidence. He organized this. I'm sure he's in there somewhere."

Bella pulled back with a frown. "Then why did you change your mind? Why were you still standing here until the FBI showed up?"

He said nothing for a moment, just looked at her closely. Then with a slow, deliberate movement, he let go of her, freeing one of his arms. Bella's frown deepened, until he started to bring his hand closer to her abdomen. Her mouth fell open in surprise when he placed his palm against her belly and stared at her with deep meaning in his eyes.

"You know?" she whispered.

Edward nodded.

Her voice quivered as she asked, "Since when?"

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he pulled out an envelope from the pocket of his hoodie — the same one he'd accidentally discovered in her purse.

"Since I left home tonight," he replied softly. "I fought with myself all the way over here . . . and then stood here for two fucking hours, just . . . I couldn't go in." Tears shimmered in his eyes as he peered at her surprised face. "If I went in there . . . I'd never . . . I'd never get a chance to see this little one." He placed his hand back on her belly, his touch soft, reverent. "And, on the off-chance that I got out of there alive, but a . . . killer—" he shook his head, "—I couldn't do it, Bella. If I'd killed him, I'd never be able to look you in the eye, look our child in the eye." His eyes begged hers for understanding. "I wanted to give you the life I promised you. That's why I came here. I didn't want to make you live on the run. But knowing that you're . . . _pregnant_ , it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, except that I knew I couldn't lose both of you. He . . . or she deserves a good father . . . not a killer."

Bella's body shook with the force of her sobs, but this time, her lips had pulled up into a smile, even as tears rolled down her cheeks. She framed his face in her small palms.

"Do you know why I didn't tell you about this?" she rasped. "Because I didn't want my child . . . _our_ child to have anything to do with your past. I couldn't let them have a murderer for a father. That's not the Edward I fell in love with, and that's not the man who deserves to be a father to our child. I had faith, Edward. I had faith you'd never fail us. And you didn't."

"Why didn't you tell me at home?" he whispered gruffly. "I would've . . . I wouldn't have . . ."

She shook her head. "You needed to put your faith in the system, in Emmett. All your life, with Aro's words in your head, you've never believed in the law. Now, today, only _you_ could change your mind. Only you could push those shadows away from our life. You needed to make the decision yourself, Edward. Otherwise, you could've ended up resenting me or our baby."

 _That would never happen,_ he thought, and started to voice it, too, but a sudden uproar in the crowd nearby caught their attention.

They watched, still wrapped in each other's arms, as Emmett walked out of the hotel. He was followed by two other agents who were holding a handcuffed Aro Volturi by the arms. They led him to the car and placed one hand over his head before shoving him inside. The media went wild, throwing out questions until their words were almost white noise.

Edward and Bella saw Emmett raise a hand to silence them, his stance indicating that he was going to answer their questions. The crowd gathered around him, as the car with Aro inside sped down the road.

Several meters away, Edward helped his wife back onto her feet. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he tucked her safely into his side.

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with so much trust and affection that it nearly brought him to his knees. "I love you."

The fire he'd lit inside himself, the one that gave him the courage to go back into his past no matter the consequence, still burned. But as he looked at his wife and placed a hand over her stomach, imagining their little one growing inside her . . . it dulled.

"I love you, too, Bella. Both of you. And I always will."

* * *

 **A/N — JM Shaw, I hope I did justice to the beautiful song you picked :)  
This was my first FAGE experience, and I can't describe how amazing it has been. I'm devastated that the organizers have decided to make this the last one. I will still keep my fingers crossed for them to change their mind!  
**

 **Thanks to snoopylover60, Payton79, Ninkita, and Pamela for making sure this was worth reading. I'm indebted to Mina Rivera for the gorgeous banner she created despite her busy schedule.**

 **And you guys . . . I know I tested your faith and your patience, but thank you for trusting me to make it all okay in the end. I always will ;)**

 **That's all from me on this one.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
